


The Spice Of Life

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice Of Life

Pepper's life had been fairly simple for a long time before she met Natasha. Oh sure, Tony was a superhero but it was still a fairly simple relationship. The one she had with Natasha was not simple. Natasha had made life confusing, messy and yet... she loved every second of it. Tony had seen how she lit up when Natasha was around and allowed her to be free to be with Natasha. Natasha had smiled when she first arrived. She had smiled as Pepper came to her rooms, her voice low and sweet, but teasing. 

"So... I suppose you've come to... spice up my life?"

"What?"

"Pepper... you were named for a spice... I'd suggest you live up to it..."


End file.
